staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 października 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (18) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 8.55 Gimnastyka 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Młodzi jeżdżcy" (16) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - teledyski 11.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 11.15 Uszyj to sama - magazyn krawiecki 11.30 U siebie - Śląski węzeł - magazyn mniejszości 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna: O... człowiek - programy społeczne 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Energia inaczej 12.45 Jaka szkoła - Fizyka przeciw fizykom 12.50 Co kraj, to obyczaj - Kto mieszka nad rzeką Św. Wawrzyńca 13.05 Ginące zawody... - Szewstwo 13.15 Kto ty jesteś? Jacy jesteśmy 13.30 Odkryć siebie, czyli dusza pod mikroskopem - Kiedy do księdza, kiedy do psychologa? 13.50 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 14.15 Jak ja to lubię 14.25 Biznes po amerykańsku (1) - Zasady marketingu - serial prod. USA 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Party-tura - teleturniej muzyczny 15.30 Kraina łagodności - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (18) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział" (47) - "Marnowanie energii" 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.40 Test - magazyn konsumencki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 "Zulu Gula, Miedziana 13" - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka - filmy przyrodnicze dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zwariowany weekend" - komedia prod. francuskiej (1967 r., 89 min) 21.45 Puls dnia 22.00 Most ku przyszłości - reportaż z obchodów 50. rocznicy desantu pod Arnhem 22.20 W.C. kwadrans - program satyryczny 22.35 Nasza szkapa - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Pojedynek miesiąca: Jerzy Kalina - Adam Myjak 23.35 "Buszujący w Bogu" - reportaż 0.15 "Made in Britain" - dramat społeczny prod. angielskiej (1992 r., 65 min) 1.30 Kraina łagodności - program rozrywkowy 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.20 Kurs języka angielskiego 7.30 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Truskawkowe studio 15.30 Studio Sport - 51. Tour de Pologne i co dalej 16.30 "Od dziewiątej do piątej" (2) - serial komediowy prod. USA 17.00 "Dzieci dwóch ojców" - film dok. 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 "La la mi do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów" 20.00 Zawodowcy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Wieczór z Davidem Byrne'em 22.05 "Starszy brat" - film fab. prod. franc. (1982 r., 112 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Sport - telegram 0.15 Wieczór z Davidem Byrne'em 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski - transmisja TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice 11.00 Kino Teletrójki: "Różowa dama" - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (123/228) 11.45 Liceum Staszica - reportaż 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Kino Teletrójki 13.50 Watykan znany i nieznany - reportaż 14.20 Muzyczna Teletrójka (powt.) 14.35 Kim jesteś Ole? 15.10 Obrońcy Kamienia (4) - "Skok na wyspę" 15.40 Klarysa wyjasni wszystko (6) - "Nawiedzony dom" 16.05 Opowieści spod podłogi (6) 16.35 Aktualności (2) 16.40 Powitanie i gosć dnia 16.50 Dzień w Teletrójce 17.00 Muzy - mag. kulturalny 17.35 ..Crystal" - telenowela 18.10 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18.40 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 19.00 Dziś w Teletrójce 19.15 Kino Teletrójki: "Córka wilków" (2/3) - serial prod. francuskiej 20.50 Kraj cudów na pustkowiu 21.15 Zycie na gorąco 21.45 Jacy jesteśmy 22.00 Aktualnosci (4) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki: "Różowa dama" - serial prod. wenezuelskiej (123/228) - powt. 23.00 100% Live 24.00 Co tam panie w polityce 0.30 Watykan znany i nieznany - reportaż (powt.) 1.00 Zakończenie programu PolSat 8.00 ,.Odrobina miłości" odc. 10 - angielski serial obyczajowy 8.30 „Jonny Quest", odc. 2 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 „Sąsiedzi". odc. 193 - serial 9.30 „Skrzydła", odc. 6 - amerykatiski serial komediowy 10.00 ,,Więźniarki" odc. 49 - serial 11.00 Filmoteka Narodowa: .,Papa się żeni" 12.30 Telegazeta 13.55 Program dnia 14.00 A la carte - mag. kulinarny 14.30 Magazyn 15.00 „Statek miłości'', odc. 2 - amerykański serial 16.00 Pamiętnik nastolatki 16.30 Informacje 16.45 GRAMY! 17.00 „Odrobina miłości", odc. 10 - angielski serial obyczajowy 17.30 „Pac Man", odc. 2 - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 „Sąsiedzi" - odc. 194 - serial 18.30 Informacje 19.00 „Telewizja 101", odc. 2 - amerykański serial 20.00„Prawo Burke'a", odc. I - amerykański serial sensacyjny, 13 odcinków 21.00 „Brygada Acapulco", odc. 2 - amerykański serial 21.55 GRAMY! 22.00 InformacJe 22.!0 Biznes tydzień 22.30 „Dziwka", USA 1991 0.05 Na każdy temat 1.05 Talia gwazd I.35 Pożegnanie'' TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Diariusz rządowy 9.30 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - serial pol. 10.00 Noce i dnie - serial pol. 11.00 Studio kontakt 11.30 Magazyn katolicki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Daleki dystans 13.20 Biografie 14.10 Muzyczna "Jedynka" 14.40 Rozmowa dnia 15.10 Weekend z TV Polonia 16.00 Zaproszenie do Polski 16.20 Weekend z TV Polonia 16.30 Rock raport 16.55 Weekend z TV Polonia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Stawiam na Tolka Banaba - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Weekend z TV Polonia 18.10 Radio Romans - serial TVP 18.40 Weekend z TV Polonia 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Diariusz rządowy 20.10 Goniec kulturalny 20.30 Z Ogórkiem po kraju 20.40 Co nowego 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Wodzirej - film pol. 23.10 Program na sobotę 23.20 Winda 0.10 Bliskie spotkania 0.40 Opolski non stop 1.30 Tylko w "Jedynce" 2.15 Gliny 2.30 Program na sobotę 2.35 Zakończenie programu BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 Kids' Kilroy 9.30 A Word in Your Ear 10.00 News Subtitied 10.05 Conservatives Live 12.25 Pebble Mill Encore 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Turnabout 14.20 Sport on Friday 15.45 TVK 16.00 New Yogi Bear Show 16.05 Get Your Own Back 16.30 Record Breakers 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Wipeout 19.30 Tomorrow's World 20.00 Keeping Up Appearances 20.30 Big Break 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 The Return of Eliot Ness 23.05 Golf 23.45 Dr Terror's Vault of Horror 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 7.15 Children's BBC: The Adventures of Buzzy Bee and Friends 7.20 Children's BBC: Mr Benn 7.35 Children's BBC: Littl' Bits 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Soviet Moscow 8.20 Kitty Gordon 9.00 Daytime on Two 9.00 France Means Business. Selling City. Lille, stereo 53733 9.300verthe 9.45 Words and Pictures (ages 5-7) 10.00 Children's BBC: Playdays - The Tent Stop 10.25 Daytime on Two 10.25 Look and Read (ages 7-9+) 10.45 Science Zone (ages 9-11) 11.30 English File (ages 14-17) 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 13.00 Scene (ages 13-17) 13.30 Q and A 13.45 Come Outside (ages 4-5) 14.00 Children's BBC: Fireman Sam (Stereo) 14.10 Conservatives Live 15.00 News and Weather subtitled (news) 15.50 News and Weather subtitled (news) Regional News; Weather 16.00 Golf 17.30 Someone to Watch over Me? 18.00 Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons 18.25 Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) 19.15 The O Zone 19.30 Sounds of the 70s 20.00 A Learning Experience 20.30 Front Gardens 21.00 Red Dwarf VI 21.30 The Longest Walk 22.00 Knowing Me, Knowing You.... with Alan Partridge 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Loose Talk 23.45 The Larry Sanders Show 0.10 Weatherview 0.15 The Fugitive 1.05 La Maschera